


Candy Store Rock

by firefly124



Series: Destiel Advent Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel found grocery stores overwhelming. The holiday season did not seem to improve this situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Store Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Story title is once again [a Led Zeppelin song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=udF43v809-k). Written for the [December 3 prompt](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/candy-cane.jpg) at [Advent Drabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/).

~*~

While Castiel did not particularly care for sweets, he was very clear on the fact that Dean did. It was actually fairly surprising that the man still had teeth, never mind such a healthy smile. That distracting thought aside, he needed to decide what to select for tonight. It was true that Dean was always very vocal about the merits of pie, but the striped candies on display were traditional for the season.

That was quite odd, actually. While he supposed the shape could be said to evoke that of a shepherd's crook, Castiel knew for a certainty that none of the implements wielded by that particular group of shepherds had been in any way edible.

This was not solving his dilemma. With a sigh, he wandered back towards the bakery area. Just before he reached the pie display, however, something in one of the upright freezers caught his eye. A smile spread across his face as he discovered the perfect solution.

~*~

“Dude, seriously?” Dean sounded incredulous. Castiel was unclear whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

“If you do not like it ...”

“What's not to like? [It's candy canes, pie, and ice cream, all in one!](http://www.desktopcookbook.com/images-recipe/174720.jpg)” With a grin, Dean cut himself a huge piece. “You're gonna have to help me out here, Cas. Even I can't eat this whole thing.”

“This motel room does have a refrigerator with a small freezer,” Castiel felt compelled to point out.

“Not the point.”

Castiel tilted his head as he tried to fathom what, in fact, the point was.

“Besides, I don't trust that fridge.” Dean's eyes became shifty. “I'm thinking anything we don't have room for might need to be put to … other uses.”

Other …? Oh!

“In that case, I believe I am full. So there will be much left over.”

Dean's grin grew even wider. “You don't know what you're missing.”

Castiel smiled in return. He wasn't missing a thing.


End file.
